This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
With the development of communication technologies, particularly Internet technologies, network bandwidths available to users are continuously increased, and more and more network applications emerge. So far, online games are hot points of the network application research and development.
One of core contents of online games includes interaction and communication between people in virtual network world. Online games are virtually, but Internet infrastructure is realistic, and unsmooth network intercommunication among all network operators is always an important problem in the development and design process of online games. To enable players to have good game experience, the online games usually guide game users of different network operators to enter game zones of respective network operators. Refer to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of performing partition guiding on the game users according to the network operators; and in the FIG. 1, the online games guide China Telecom users to enter game zones operated by China Telecom and guide China Netcom users to enter game zones operated by China Netcom. More specifically, for example, by deploying one or more groups of China Telecom servers in China Telecom Internet Data Center (IDC), the online games guide the China Telecom users to select the group of servers to play the games through a login interface.
However, solution to the partition guiding has the following disadvantages: firstly, no regional factor is considered when the users of different operators are guided, and the users may not access nearby game servers; and moreover, when one kind of servers (such as servers of China Telecom) needs to provide service to users (such as China Netcom users) of other kinds of operators, the quality of provided network services may be poor due to unsmooth network intercommunication.